rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Origins of the Darkness
Origins of the Darkness ''is a story between Act 2 and 3 in Fall of Kings and describes the origins of the Darkness and how the heroes came to be. '' ''The Story'' There was once two brothers; there names were Ra and Va and came from the East. This was during the Era of Creation, where the world was split into three sections and three sections alone. One day, Va decided he wished to leave the east and see these other sections for himself. He packed his bags and made his way to the docks to leave his section. Ra tried to stop him, warning him that the journey would be rough and dangerous, not to mention it would be against the Creator's wishes. Va prevailed and so they fought; their skill was equally matched which left the fight going on for days on end. By the third day, Ra was too tired to continue fighting so Va left the section. The Creator had split the world into three, each one containing a different race (Humans to the east, Elves in the centre and Dwarves to the west) in a bid to stop conflicts from occuring. Once Va reached the end of his section, he was ambushed by Va who tried to stop him by attacking him with cannons. But this time, Va was successful in his mission and left Ra in the ocean. Va turned mad with power and instead broke the section, allowing the three sections to be connected once again. Va explored the new areas before becoming leaders of the new world, overuling every single section that he could. His first law was to banish Ra by sending him to die in an area which is now known as the Core. But Ra persisted and struck Va with a meat cleaver, causing serious injuries. Va got all the mages in the world to split Va's spirit into 4 crucial pieces, three would be kept in a bloodline whilst the final piece remained in Va. Ra tried to do the same however this failed and fled to raise an army of his own. Va commanded his legions to attack and kill all the orcs of the land, much to Ra's dismay. Ra employed the orcs to be on his side to defend themselves from the threat of Va. War began as they fought to the death, but after the first hour; the Creator came down and sealed the two spirits in a world of their own to be continually fighting. Va became known as the Infinite Warrior whilst Ra turned to become The Darkness. They were sealed in a second dimension, below the world of Fly. The orcs became loyal to their deceased master and together planned his ressurection and remained in the Core, trying to break the seal. Whilst the three spirits of Va became later known as the heroes, and were later turned to become Merek Brai, King Brom and Sanson Gillow. But the war had left an eternal scar on the world, so the Creator made four wizards to keep the world in check, maintaining that peace be apart of this world for the eons to come. Category:Story